


Draco is gay

by Drarryotp420



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance, Voldemort is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarryotp420/pseuds/Drarryotp420
Summary: This is a parody? warning for strong language. Follow Harry through his last year at hogwarts, voldemort is defeated, life is great.





	1. Chapter 1

Draco sat on his bed and flexed his abs, shirtless, and tHEN harry came into the room.

"Weird flex but ok?" Harry shouted and then started flossing.

"HUH!? what are you doing in my room? and why the bloody hell are you flossing?" draco said confused.

Harry sat down on the bed besides draco.

"Hey beautiful ;) I was sent here by dumbledore". he said happily.

"wut, why?" Draco was still confused and trying to make sense of all of this.

"well, Dumbledore said something about "drarry is my OTP", whatever that means."

"mhmmmm well i am a death eater, you cant be in my house!" Draco said in a angry voice.

"yeah i can, yeehaw :). wanna fuk?" HArry said while looking at dracos BIG...abs. Harry had always liked Draco but never wanted to admit it. He was conflicted, how could he like the enemy? what was wrong with him? But then Harry realised, it doesn't matter that he's on the "dark side", the only thing that mattered was his feelings for him and the happiness that he felt when he thought about him. He looked at Draco once more, those silver eyes shone in the darkness, his skin looked like porcelain, so.. kissable.

"WHAT, DISGUSTANG". Draco said shocked while he watched Harrys beautiful green sparkling eyes that shone in the moonlight that came flooding through the big window. You see, Draco really liked his room, he had a balcony that you could see the beautiful landscape from, he had his own bathroom, his VERY BIG four poster bed AND of course his beloved Zac Efron poster that hung neatly on his wall so Draco could see him everyday. Draco looked at Harry again, into those beautiful eyes, those big muscles, that messy raven hair that hung in front of his eyes. Draco had always hated Harry, ever since that day he rejected his friendship in first year, but now when he looked at him, he forgot about their past and only thought about their future.

"Hmmm now that i think about it, it might not be such a bad idea.." Draco whispered, looking up through his long lashes. They leaned in for a kiss...

AND THEN ron came in!

"Harry! we gotta go to school! ya know hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, the one that is placed in scotland"

"EHHHH scuse me? We are kinda busy here ron, can't you see!? ARE YOU BLIND!?" Harry said, still looking at dracos marvelous abs.

"bye bitches." Draco said while walking out of the room.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU RUINED MY SHAG! YA HOE!" Harry screamed at the fact that he was not able to look at Dracos abs anymore.

"sorry… but school..got to go to school..." ron whiphered. He was interrupted by a creaking noise.

"what the bloody hell is going on here?" a quiet voice said. It was lucius malfoy, draco's father… he looked between Ron and Harry

"Wait a minute… MY LORD! MY DARK LORD; HARRY POTTER I GOT HIM HA!" lucius screamed when realisation hit him.

TBC...


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you haven´t watched a very potter musical, I suggest you do.

“muhahahahahaha, where is he?.” A dark and mysterious voice laughed. It was you know who, the dark lord, VOLDEMORT. Voldemort's eyes scanned the room but spotted no Harry Potter, only Lucius Malfoy.. laying on his back.. dead?

“Hey, lucius, u ded?” He said suspiciously. Looking around the room he saw the Zefron poster. “Wtf is this? I like zefron the most! No one else can like him!” Voldemort took the poster of the wall and rolled it into his robes.

“BITCH YA CAN'T TAKE THE FUCKING ZEFRON POSTER, I LIKE HIM THE MOST” Harry shouted in the wardrobe. The door slammed open as he ran and snatched the poster from Voldemort´s grasp. “oooh Harry Potter, the boy who lived ha come out of his hiding place, hehe” Voldemort snickered “But you will not be the boy who lived anymore, no, YOU WILL BE THE BOY WHO DIED! AVADA KEDAVRA” voldemort shouted. 

“fuck!, eeh, protego?” Harry said while casting a protection spell he had never done before. The killing curse bounced back at voldemort and hit him in the crotch. “OOOOOUUUUUCCCCCHHHH FUCK MY FUCKING LIFE!” voldemort cried in agony. He fell to the ground with a duns. “NO, i'm a bad bitch ya can't kill me” he said whilst he lay on the floor. “ I still have horcruxes, i'll come back!”

“No you don't, i have destroyed them all, I even know that I was a horcrux and I realised I had to kill myself, but i'm already dead inside so i have already destroyed it long ago!” Harry said while looking at voldemort with a victorious feeling. “no… no I can not die! I, I” voldemort couldn't finish his sentence as he faded away in the dark. “bitch...” Harry said while he walked out of the room. “Shit, i forgot Ron” He walked back into the room and took Ron by the hand. “NOW we can go to school” harry said and ron nodded in agreement. They rode into the sunrise on harry's firebolt.

TBC…


	3. chapter 3

The sound of the train and the howling wind filled the quiet compartment. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in silence. It was a rather comfortable silence until Cedric Diggory bursts through the door and shouted “I AM ALIVE, I FUCKING LIVED” Harry and the gang stares at him in awe. “wat the fuk, i saw you die right in front of me! WHAT THE FLIP IS HAPPENING” Harry cried seeing the handsome boy again. Harry had always blamed himself for Cedric´s death, he had a special place in harry´s heart.  He felt the tears stream from his eye. Harry stood up and did a sad dab.“I lived, i don't know how, but i did. Well see ya gang im out” Cedric said sliding the door shut leaving the gang in confusion. “What the actual fuck” Ron said still staring at the door. “Anyways guys, I heard that the school is having a competition this year!” Hermione said looking at Harry with worried eyes. “What kind of competition? I really hope it's not a triwizard tournament again…” Ron said in a worried tone. “Yeah… that tournament didn't work out that well” Remembering the painful memories of Cedric's.. death? Harry sat down again and the rest of the ride were spent eating chocolate frogs and playing wizard chess. When they arrived to the great hall there was a thick silence. Harry and the gang sat down at the gryffindor table. He could see the slytherin table from his seat, he searched for those silver eyes and found them. Draco looked deep into his eyes with longing and a tiny bit of embarrassment. Harry looked back in a similar way, only a little bit more smug. “HArry! I´ve missed you sooo much, when are you free, we can go on a da-” Ginny was interrupted by Harrys angry voice. “Shut up Ginny, you are blocking my view.” Ginny was in fact standing right in front of Harry, blocking the wonderful sight of a certain slytherin. “Wha-” She was yet again interrupted by Harry. “I'm breaking up Gin, never really liked you anyways, I've found me a real man.” He said wiggling his eyebrows. “What the fuck are you talking about Harry? You're not gay?” Ginny said with a frustrated voice. “Yeah I am, deal with it” Harry said while a pair of sunglasses popped out of nowhere on his face, because in a school full of WIZARDS and WITCHES, anything can happen. 

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4 Drapple

“Welcome to Hogwarts! This year will be very interesting, you see, Hogwarts will no longer be under a threat by Voldemort! Harry Potter has defeated him!” headmistress McGonagall said to the students. Some student gasped by hearing you know whos name, others cheered. The great hall was filled with cheers and people chanting “Harry Harry!” Harry felt the heat creeping to his face for getting so much detention. “Calm down FOR FUCKS SAKE” McGonagall said in an annoyed voice. The great hall fell into a silence as the headmistress continued. “And of course, we have a new defence against the dark arts teacher. Welcome Cedric Diggory!” Gasps were heard, everyone was SHOOK.  _ Wasn´t Cedric supposed to be dead?  _ every student thought. “Hi bitches, i'm your new teacher, so ya better behave.”Cedric, or  _ professor Diggory, _ said a suggestive voice. Harry wasn't even surprised, his life was already fucked up. “Enjoy the feast” McG said and food appeared on the tables. After the feast, the gang went directly to the gryffindor common room, all being very tired after a long day. Harry went to sleep thinking about his future slytherin husband.

Draco walked down to the dungeons where the slytherin common room was placed. He went to the boys dormitory and seeing nobody else there, he took his chance. The boy opened his bedside drawer and grabbed….. an apple? The apple was green like grass and looked rather delicious. “Hey there sexy, missed me?” Draco whispered to the apple. The apple didn't respond of course, because apples cannot speak. He looked at the apple with longing, he leaned in and licked it. He felt the sweet but also sour taste in his mouth, he moaned softly. “You like that? Ya hoe” He said quietly. He took a big bite out of the apple and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, he moaned louder this time. Nothing was better than this, the taste, the texture, the smell, everything about it was  _ perfect _ . Draco proceeded to lay down on his bed, but before he could do anything  _ else  _ with the apple, Blaise Zabini walked into the room and looked down at him. “Looks like you really enjoy that apple, Draco.” He said with a smug tone. “Ehhhh eh hehe eh ehm, just an ordinary apple, nothing to see here!” Draco said in a shaky voice. “Sure…” Blaise said in doubt. “By the way, I think Harry likes you ;) Did you see the way he was looking at you during dinner? He looked like a hungry wolf, ready to devour you  _ if you know what i mean.”  _ “BLAISE STOp!” Draco said with his face in his hands, ears burning with embarrassment. “I- I, alright fine, I like him ok!?” Draco screamed in Blaise face. “I didn't ask but ok?” Blaise layed down on his own bed. “Good night Draco” Draco looked at him. “Night´ Blaise” Draco closed his eyes let his dreams take over. 

TBC…


	5. chapter 5

Draco felt like he was in heaven, everything was so bright, so soft. He looked around the endless room. He spotted a figure, who could it be? The blonde walked slowly towards the person, when he was about five meters away from the person, he could see who it was. “Michael Jackson!?” Draco was shocked. “Yihi, Draco, always follow your instincts, promise me.” Michael said while moonwalking out of the room. “ What the bloody hell…?” The room changed suddenly, to a darker place.  _ I know what you want Draco, you want it SO bad. Admit it.  _ A mysterious voice echoed in the dark. “What- who are you?” Draco asked worriedly.  _ Oh you know me Draco, I am you, I am your deepest thought and desires. I know that you want him.  _ “Who?” Draco said.  _ Oh don't play stupid with me. Harry Potter is the boy you desire.  _ Draco sputtered, face red. “I-um” Then everything changed again, now Draco laid on a plain of grass. The sky was blue as the ocean, the wind was frisk and smelled amazingly like his favorite sort of apples. Draco looked to his left, there in the grass beside him layed a beautiful boy. His hair was messy. His eyes was green just like the apples he had smelled. And his smell, oh his smell, it was he who smelled so wonderful. Those plump lips started moving as he spoke. “Draco, I lov-” 

“Harry!” Draco woke up startled, he had dreamed. He looked around the room, no one had woken up from his sudden scream. He let out a relieved sigh. 

Harry went to breakfast with the gang. He spotted Draco outside the great hall, probably also heading to breakfast. He sped up his walk so that he was right behind Draco. “Why hello there beauty, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Harry used his best pickup line he had in mind. Draco decided that he should follow his instincts, just as Mr. Michael said! “Call me shrek because i’m head ogre heels for you!” Draco said back. “ My mom thinks I'm straight, can you help me prove her wrong?” Then Harry remembered that his mom is dead, but Draco didn't seem to notice. “Will you be my boyfrien? I left out the ‘d’ cause you’ll get that later! ;)” Draco used his second best pickup line. “Oh a bit forward are you, ey?” Harry was now leaning very close to Draco. “STOP, IF I HEAR ONE MORE FUCKING CRINGE-ASS PICKUP LINE I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU BOTH!” Hermione screeched with a high voice. 

TBC…


	6. chapter 6

After breakfast, the gang went to their first DADA lesson. When they came into the classroom they saw professor Diggory standing besides his desk with a blinding smile. “Welcome, welcome. This year we will…” the professor kept talking but Harry couldn't concentrate. He looked around the classroom to see a certain slytherin smirking at him. Suddenly becoming very shy, Harry looked down at his desk and stared tapping his foot out of nervousness. His thoughts drifted away. “Harry” “Harry!” “HARRY JAMES POTTER” Harry jerked and everyone in class were now looking at the source of the sound, it was Ron. “Heeheh, don't mind me.. hehe he. Hmh.” Ron said in a quiet voice. “Harry, I heard there is going to be a party tonight at the slytherins, gonna go?” Harry considered it, maybe it would be nice to get his mind on something else than school. And if the party was at the slytherins there was a possibility that he would meet Draco, perfect. “Yeah dude, let's do it” Harry finally answered. Hermione would definitely not like this.

The day flew by and it was now half past eight. “Hurry Harry, it starts in ten minutes.” “Yeah I'm done” Harry had his finest party clothes on, tight fitting pants and shirt, and of course his lucky briefs with golden snitches printed on them. “Don't forget the invisibility cloak!” Ron whispered furiously. If Hermione were to find out they were sneaking out, she would be fuming. Mega fuming. They got under the cloak an sneaked out of the gryffindor dormitories to the slytherins in the dungeons. When they arrived they saw more gryffindors and even some ravenclaws and hufflepuffs. The door slid open and everyone walked in. The slytherin dormitory was packed with people from seventh year. You could hear music in the distance and the room reeked of alcohol. Harry and Ron sat down on the sofa by the fireplace. “Yep, pretty lit” “Yup” Ron said in in agreement. “Yep” There was an awkward silence until Pansy Parkinson yelled “LET'S PLAY A GAME!” Those who wanted to play sat down in a circle in the middle of the room. “Let's do it, might be fun” Ron said. They walked to the circle and sat down. “O-oh the golden trio has come to join the game, minus one” Pansy said referring to Hermione that wasn't with them at the moment. “No I am here” Hermione was suddenly sitting down besides Harry and Ron. “What, when did you get here!?” Ron said, a bit scared. “Did you really think I wouldn't notice that you two sneaked out? Besides, I thought it would be fun to join for once.” “Right…” Ron was still a little scared that Hermione would yell at him. Harry looked around the circle and noticed that most of the students were gryffindors or slytherins. He noticed Draco sitting at the other side of the circle. “SO! We are going to play……. SPIN THE BOTTLE!” Pansy took an empty bottle of firewhisky and placed it in the middle. “I'm certain that everyone knows the rules, so, who's going to start”” Pansy looked around the circle. “I can start” Hermione said bravely. She spun the bottle and it landed on…

TBC…


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione spun the bottle and it landed on… Neville. “Truth or dare, Neville?” Hermione asked. “Um, truth?” He said nervously. “Oh-kay. Are you a virgin?” “No” He said with a straight face. Everyone gasped, staring at him.”What really, never expected little innocent Neville to do something like that!” Ron said amused. “Who?” Several voiced asked, all very curious. “Eh, c- c- ce-” Neville couldn't say it. “Spit it out. come on we won't judge!” Pansy said with innocent eyes. “Ce- ced” “JUST FUCKING SAY IT” “CEDRIC” The room went quiet. “Cedric, seriously, a teacher!?” Neville was beat red and with a quivering voice he said. “You wouldn't judge…” “No, of course not. It's just very eh, strange? I mean I didn't even know you were gay” Blaise answered. “Moving on everybody!” Pansy interrupted. The room was still quiet from shock. Neville leaned in and spun the bottle. It landed on… Draco. “Shit” Draco said in a quiet voice. He had always hated these games, it just seemed pointless. But he was dragged into this game by Pansy, and if he'd say no, oh boy would she be mad. “Truth or dare” “Dare” Draco answered immediately. He would not tell truths about himself, he was very secretive. Neville looked around the room for help, he didn't know what dare to give Draco. Pansy leaned in against Nevilles ear and whispered something Draco couldn't hear. “O-h Okay, so, Draco your dare is to play seven minutes in heaven with… Harry!” Harry looked up, what the fuck was seven minutes in heaven? He asked. “Well you and Draco are going to be locked in a closet for seven minutes!” Pansy said happily, her plan coming true. “Okay?” Harry said confused. Draco on the other hand was very nervous, locked in a closet with Harry, standing very close to him, feeling him… His thought were interrupted by a voice. “Well what are you waiting for? Off you go, we will open it in seven minutes” Pansy said while standing beside a closet that wasn't even there before.. 

Harry walked into the closet followed by Draco. The doors slammed shut behind them and darkness surrounded them. They couldn't see much, except for each others faces. Their bodies were pressed against each other because of the small space. “Yup” Harry said awkwardly. “mhm” Draco agreed. He gathered up some courage and asked. “So, what was that about the other night? You know, when you broke into my house..” “I was sent by dumbledore, like I said” “Harry, he's dead…” Draco said in a sad voice. “I know, I think It was a dream, but, I know he'd want me to go even if he's dead or alive.” There was a silence, but not as awkward as before. Draco thought about that night. He remembered what Harry had said “wanna fuk?” Draco was suddenly blushing madly. And it was definitely not helping by standing so close to Harry. He felt a warmth build up in his stomach and _further down._ _Not now!_ he thought. “Um Draco? Your wand is kinda poking my leg. Could you move it?” Harry looked up at Draco with the purest most innocent eyes. Draco choked on the air, he panicked. “Ye- Yeah, eh let me just” Draco tried to turn, but to no avail. Harry looked at Draco and saw embarrassment, Harry suddenly realised that it wasn't Draco's wand that was poking him, oh no, it was his… Harry's face flared with embarrassment. “Oh, i-its okay, it happens to all of us.” Harry said in a quiet voice. They looked into eachothers eyes, the closet seemed much smaller as they leaned in closer. Harry closed his eyes and tilted his head as an invitation. Their lips was an inch apart. 

TBC…


	8. chapter 8

chapter 8

Draco leaned in for a kiss. He could feel Harry's warm breath against his own lips. AND THEN Ron opened the door! “You've been in here for seven minutes now! Oh... am I interrupting something?” Ron said smugly. Draco and Harry looked up at him. “GOD RON! That's the second time you ruined my shag!” Harry said while staring at Ron with anger. Draco came out of the closet, if you know what I mean. Harry followed him. They sat down in the circle again to continue the game. “Had fun in there?” Pansy said. Both boys ignored her, they was still looking at Ron with anger. “Well it's your turn Draco, spin the bottle!” Draco did just that and it landed on Ron. Draco looked at him, now was his chance for revenge. “Well aren't you lucky, truth or dare?” He said while Ron gulped. “Tr- Dare.” He answered back with uncertainty. Draco laughed to himself. “I dare you to… take off a piece of clothing on the person left of you, with your mouth.” Ron went red in the face, the person on his left was Hermione. Ron looked at her. She was also blushing, she looked him in the eyes. “Just get it over with” She sighed. He looked at her, what would he take off? He decided that it would be easiest to take off her sock. He knelt down and proceeded to take the clothing between his teeth. It was over as fast as it had begun. Ron looked up at Hermione from where he was kneeling. She had a kind of hungry look in her eyes. “Well, I think the sexual tension just got thicker” Pansy said while she looked between Ron and Hermione. “ Rons turn!” She said right after. 

The game continued and most of the players had either said or done something embarrassing. It was now Hermione's turn to spin the bottle. It landed on Harry. “Oh, truth or dare?” She asked. “Dare” Harry said with confidence. “Kiss Draco” Harry looked at her with shock. Was this finally his chance to kiss Draco? Without being interrupted? Harry walked over to Draco and sat down in front of him. No need to waste any time. They looked into eachothers eyes again and leaned in for the second time that day. Draco took his chance and captured Harry's lips with his own. Harry closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.  _ Finally!  _ He thought. He opened his mouth asking for entrance. Draco answered by opening his mouth. Their tongues swirled together and it felt amazing. Harry was lost in the kiss and so was Draco. It felt like the only thing that matter in the world was the two of them. Someone coughed awkwardly and they broke the kiss. They looked at each other with heavy eyes. “Well I think that's enough for today!” Ron said while grabbing Harry's arms and dragged him out of the room. They walked to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione followed closely after. Harry protested but to no avail. 

TBC...


	9. chapter 9

chapter 9

Harry was grumpy, he was irritated. Why had Hermione and Ron dragged him away so quickly after his  _ fantastic _ kiss with Draco? He refused to talk to them. “Oh stop being such a baby, Harry” Hermione said when they were sitting at the gryffindor table at breakfast. Harry didn't answer, he just looked away and ignored her. He looked around the room and his eyes caught something silver, it was Draco's eyes. They looked at eachother with lust. “Just look at him! He's just like a lovesick puppy!” Ron said groaning. Harry didn't hear him and kept looking at Draco. “Harry, HArry!” Hermione wanted his attention. Harry turned his head to her and raised an eyebrow. “Hey, you can't ignore us forever you know” She said. “Well, explain why you dragged me away from him then!” Harry hissed. Hermione looked at Ron with pleading eyes. “Eh, you know, we just didn't want it to escalate in front of everyone” Ron said while looking down at his food. “What do you mean?” Harry was confused, what did Ron mean? “Eh, erm. Well you know, eeh, s- se- s” Ron was very red in the face and Harry just looked at him confused. “What he means is that we didn't want to watch you two have sex in the slytherin common room!” Hermione said with a faint blush on her cheeks. “Oh, OH” Harry said, now understanding why Ron had got so flustered. His gaze wandered up to Draco again. Draco nodded towards the door and Harry quickly understood what he wanted. He watched Draco as he left the great hall. “Uh, i gotta go to, eh, the toilet, yes the toilet!” Harry said to Ron and Hermione. “Right…” Hermione said doubtfully. 

Harry walked along the corridors until he saw a big door appear out of nowhere.”You sneaky bastard” Harry said under his breath. He opened the door to be welcomed by Draco sitting on a big sofa in front of a warm fire. “Hey” Draco said. Harry's breath was caught in his throat, Draco looked beautiful. His eyes were sparkling by the reflection of the fire, his skin looked like porcelain and so... vulnerable. “You just gonna stand there or are you gonna snog me already?” Draco said. That pulled Harry out of his trance and he leaped towards Draco and pushed him down on the sofa. Harry couldn't wait, he looked at Draco one last time and then ducked right down to capture his lips. It was ever better than the last time. Harry felt a faint taste of apples as he kissed him. Their lips moved like they were made for eachother, like a key and a lock. Dracos hands roamed Harry's stomach, he could feel his abs flex as he touched sensitive spots. Harry let out a soft moan as Draco's fingers slipped over his navel. Draco chuckled into the kiss. Harry broke the kiss to catch his breath, but didn't waste any time as he attacked Draco's throat. He started sucking gently and then kissed the spot. He continued down, lower and lower. And exactly what Ron and Hermione was afraid were going to happen in the common room, happened in the room of requirement . 

TBC...


	10. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story, bye!

chapter 10

19 years later…

Draco sat on his bed, flexing his abs, shirtless. And then Harry came into the room. "Well hello beautiful" Harry said while he watched Dracos sparkling abs flex. Draco got a nostalgic feeling, but he didn't get angry this time. "Hey my little apple pie" Draco said suggestively. Harry sat down besides Draco. Draco put on his shirt."Are you ready" Harry asked. "Nope, not really." Draco answered. Draco was in fact not ready at all, he could feel the nervousness bubble in his stomach. Today was a big day, it was Draco's and Harry's wedding day. Harry took him by the arm and led him out of the room. They walked out to the malfoy manors garden. "Wow, it beautiful" Harry said. The garden was full of flowers of all colours. Harry looked around the garden and saw all of his friends sitting on long benches. He also saw some of Draco's friends and family. He waved enthusiastically to all of them. They waved back. They reached the centre of the garden and all eyes were on Draco and Harry. "Are you ready now?" Harry said. "Not a bit" Draco answered back. "Hmh, if you may" a voice said. They looked up to the source, it was Arthur Weasley, their wedding officiant. "Yes, of course" Harry said while smiling happily. He took Draco's hand again and walked up to Arthur. "Whenever you are ready" Arthur said. Draco turned to look at Harry. He was smiling like a kid and Draco couldn't help but smile too. They looked into eachothers eyes and with some kind of unspoken agreement they took each other's hands. Harry did a small nod to Arthur to show that they were ready. Arthur took out his wand and performed an old wedding spell that would connect them, not physically, only mentally. They could feel the magic swirling between their hands. How it pushed into their skin and connecting them. It took about a minute and then it was over. "Congratulations my boys" Arthur said with tears in his eyes, Harry was after all like a son to him. Harry jumped into Draco's arms had hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy, I fucking love you Dray" Harry cried. "I love you too, you fucking idiot" Draco said with tears streaming down his face. "Let the partyyy begin!" Ron shouted. And it did. The party was wild, everyone was dancing ( even Mrs Weasley, after some wine ), the music was loud and the food was brilliant. Harry had never been so happy in his life. And Draco had never been so happy that he is gay.

_FIN._


End file.
